A Detention Worth Remembering
by sshg
Summary: This is a detailed version of Hermione's first detention with Professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: As always, the characters belong to JK Rowling, etc etc.

_No one really talks about detention with Professor Snape. Most of the time people just say they wrote scrolls about potions and ingredients and left it at that, while others avoid the question all together._

_I on the other hand, want to talk about my encounter with him. But everyone would think I'm a bit crazy for liking his form of punishment._

I really didn't know what to expect the first time he gave me a detention. The reason for making me come after class? Being too much of a loud mouth and know-it-all. Of course, I knew that he hated me, or so I thought, but making me come to detention on such basis would have Dumbledore question his authority all together. If he had beaten me up or sent me out to death eaters then I'd report him immediately, but this detention was much different, oh so much different.

It was second period potions and I had just come from divination. That wretched divination teacher doesn't know what she's talking about and I hate her with a passion. Potions was a walk in the park compared to that class.

As I sat down in between Ron and Harry, Snape eyed me and glared. I looked away and sat down, pulled out some parchment and my textbook and sat with my hands folded on the text book. It was only the first week of school and I wanted to look prepared and presentable. The rest of the class, all of the other fifth years, were throwing paper airplanes that were charmed and were giggling about the new wizards they had met. I was the only person not partaking in the mass confusion. But the mass confusion stopped asf Professor Snape picked up a very thick and dusty text book and slammed in on his desk at the front of the room. Some of the girls gasped as the chaos subdued and all eyes were on the controlling teacher.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Each word was said with perfect diction in his deep, throaty British bass voice, enough to make a girl go mad. I flipped my pages rigorously and found the page about mystical creatures and ingredients and such. It was an overview of potions for fifth years. I skimmed the page and soaked in every bit of information (although I knew most of it) so I could answer any questions directed to the class.

"Now class," Snape said surveying the class with glaring eyes. "I expect you to read up until page four hundred and twenty two and write four pages of parchment on what you have read, detailing every ingredient and mystical creature no matter how little was mentioned in the chapter. Do I make myself clear?"

I raised my hand in a fury, Harry and Ron both shaking their heads and sighing. Snape swooped over to me, his cape flowing behind him as he paced and slammed his hands in front of me on my desk.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I was wondering if we could exceed that limit, there is so much in here to write about and I know all about it and-"

"Silence!" Snape said, putting my question to a halt. I leaped up a bit with his voice being raised, but slowly started to sink into my desk and he started raising his voice again but this time was directing it to the class.

"Now class, this is what you should not do. I do not like little know-it-alls especially in a first year class. Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention after supper in the great hall. Meet me here at eight o clock sharp for your detention."

The whole class ooo'ed and laughed at me, and at the time I felt completely embarrassed and humiliated. But little did I know this detention was not the usual type.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Just by the way, if you don't like the paring of student Hermione and Professor Snape, this won't be the fic for you. I write about their relationship despite age. Thank you. OH and I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I don't want to give it all away and I love building up anticipation._

After class I retired to the dormitories to finish off Snape's homework and the rest of the studying I needed to do for the rest of the class. As I finished off the paper, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown entered the room and giggled.

"Ready for your detention with Professor Snape Hermione?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Is anyone ever ready to face him?"

They giggled. We sat together until dinner laughing and making fun of Snape.

"And his greasy hair, how disgusting! Alicia Spinnet, the chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, said they she swore she saw spiders in there one time!" Pavarti said.

"Well that's nothing! Angelina Johnson heard a story that the cape he wears is as old as him, maybe even older and has never been washed!" Lavender said.

We laughed and shared our gossip until the clock chimed seven and it was time to go to the great hall.

"An hour until hell. Ready to go stuff your face Hermione? Maybe he'll put you in a cauldron and eat you! Or maybe he'll suck your blood! Some people think he's a vampire and feasts off blood you know. He's as pale as one!" Lavender said.

We walked into the great hall, laughing and giggling at the questionable past and present of Professor Snape. As the three of us sat down, Ron and Harry gave me an odd look but kept on eating. I over heard Ron say "Bloody hell Harry, she's actually talking with girls! Who knew she had social skills?!" I looked over at him and shot him a death stare. He saw it and quickly leaned over his food and started concentrating on eating rather than gossiping.

Supper made me forger all about my detention but as the clock struck eight I jumped at the sound.

"Oh no! I'm late for you my detention!" I said springing up from the table and running to the potions room.

"Good luck Hermione! Stay strong!" They both shouted.

I ran down the flight of stairs to the dungeons and ran as quickly as I could without tripping over my robes. The door to the potions room was open so I ran in to find an empty and dark room. I closed the door behind me and looked around but there was nothing in sight.

"Professor Snape? It's Hermione Granger. Are you here?"

I took a few steps around the room, my shoes echoing in the dark classroom. I couldn't see a thing so I withdrew my wand from my robes. I held it at waist length and flicked it. I tried to get some light in the room so I used a spell, but as I was reciting the spell something startled me.

"Lu-" I didn't even finish the spell. A dark hand appeared out of no where and clasped my wand from behind me. The hand took the wand away from me, threw it towards the desk at the front of the room, and then clasped one hand around my waist and another across my mouth. I fought and tried my hardest to speak but the mysterious figure was too strong for me. As I started to relax and admit defeat the figure spoke: "You're late Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Thank you for all the reviews! Tell all your friends ha! =)_

I gasped underneath the strong grasp of Professor Snape but it was hardly audible. He slowly moved me over to a chair behind his desk at the front and I knew this despite the classroom being dark because he bumped into the table numerous times. As soon as he put me down and my mouth was free I spoke.

"If you're going to kidnap me or tie me down you could be at least a bit more graceful."

As I said that I felt ropes being tied around my hands, and with that comment the ropes were tied tighter. I yelled in pain but Snape just snickered. He then bent down and started tying up my legs to the bottom of the chair. This was personally ridiculous and at that moment I pondered telling Dumbledore about this most curious detention. Why would any teacher tie a student down to a chair in the dark and wrestle with her to do so. No student in their right mind would do this willingly.

"Now Miss Granger," Snape said as he finished tying me up. "I'm going to teach you the virtue of patience. You're going to sit here while I am in the back office mixing up potions and such for tomorrow's class."

As he strutted away, most likely feeling very proud of himself for thinking this plan up, I raised my voice.

"Could, I possible have a light please?"

As I said that I could hear the footsteps racing back to the chair. As the footsteps echoed through the room, my heart beat just as loud and as fast as his footsteps. I heard his hands slam on the desk and I could feel his hot breath on my face as he rose his voice again to make his point clear.

"Miss Granger, this is exactly what this detention is for. Be patient. Light will come in time."

I could feel his face still close to mine as he finished his remark. I didn't know whether to be afraid and tremble in my seat or to respond. But again I admitted defeat and relaxed.

"Yes sir."

I could hear a coy smile rise on his face and the footsteps calmly went into the back room. He turned on a light there and left the door slightly ajar, thus giving me light. I still couldn't see much, the class was empty. But at least I knew what was going on around me. I looked at my hands and saw a bit of rope burn from the tightening, and I saw the ropes bounded tightly around my ankles. I sighed as there wasn't much at all to do. I listened to the clanking of Professor Snape's vials and beakers and after what seemed like eternity he came back to the chair.

"Have we learned out lesson Miss Granger?"

I nodded my head. He smirked. But he didn't think I'd had enough. He started pacing around and I started to wriggle around wanting out.

"Miss Granger, you must understand as a teacher we have to use our intuition to deduce who will be the good eggs and the bad. Being the first student to serve a detention in my class, you have to understand that I do not think of you as a bad egg, I merely think of you as a threat."

I looked at him quizzically. Threat? What threat could I possibly have? I was in the same threat as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. How am _I_ a threat? He saw my look and chuckled again. There's that deep, throaty bass voice.

"I shouldn't use the word threat… perhaps… a…questionable character? Miss Granger, my intuition tells me I must treat you differently, not only because your intelligence surpasses any seventh years let alone fifth years, but because," he spoke and slowly started to move closer to me until he was directly behind me, staring out a window. "Because I have an odd feeling you and I may break the barriers of the conventional teacher-student relationship."

I gasped. Snape and myself?! The only thing I was possibly attracted to was his voice and nothing else. The greasy haired git thought I would fall for him? As I gasped he chuckled. I was surprised at this. I'd never heard him laugh about something not malicious.

"I understand you're surprise Miss Granger, but answer these questions to yourself Miss Granger. Is your heart not beating quickly?"

_Yes, it still was. But not because of you, don't flatter yourself._

"Were you excited for this detention?"

_No, no one is ever excited for a detention, especially in the first week of school and in the dungeons. What kind of questions are these?_

"When I first grasped you at the beginning of this detention why did you stop fighting back?"

_Because I was too tired to fight back anymore because you were too strong… and I also liked the way it felt that you were holding me…_

After that question he stopped. He came to the front of the desk and smiled. I couldn't tell why but he knew something I didn't.

"Miss Granger, I just used the practice of legilimency on you. You cannot hide anything from me anymore."

I gasped again and my face turned tomato red. I leaned my head down so my hair would cover my blushing cheeks. I knew I should have started to practice occlumency before coming to Hogwarts. He started moving slowly over the chair and as he was directly behind he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Miss Granger, I had no intention of hurting you at all. I merely wanted you to come down and realize what you were in denial of that entire time I asked you questions. I'm going to untie you now and you're free to go back to your dormitory."

He started untying me and the rope burns stung as the ropes slipped off and dropped to the floor. As soon as I was completely untied I looked up at him and didn't move from the chair. He looked at me oddly but I looked up at him and spoke.

"Well, if that was your intention now what do I do now that I know… how you feel and how I feel?"

He sighed and crouched down so he was at my eye level.

"I suppose… whatever you feel right."

At that moment what felt right was exactly what I did: I slowly started moving towards his lips, hoping that he wouldn't turn away and deny me of a kiss. As our lips met my heart leapt and his strong arms encircled me again.


	4. Chapter 4 temporarily

N/A: SO I'll be posting the REAL chapter 4 soon BUT

I think this should change.

I totally forgot that in being 1st year you're only 11 SO  
how about we say that it's the first week of fifth year so spinet and and Angelina are still around, yes?

SORRY ABOUT THAT AGAIN. I COMPLETELY AGREE THAT AT 11 SNAPE WOULDN'T DO THAT THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 4

_N/A: Keep in mind; she is in fifth year now. Thank you =) And sorry the update took so long._

It felt like pure ecstasy when our lips met and it was even better when he took me in his arms. He lifted me out of the chair and onto the desk at the front of the class. I laid there on my back as he crawled onto the desk himself, positioned himself on top of me and kissed me harder than before, my head cradled in his hands. I felt myself relaxing and tensing all at the same time as he kissed me and kissed his way down to my shirt to un-button my shirt. As he did a shy moan escaped from my lips unexpectedly and he tore off the buttons even quicker.

As he took off my shirt and robes I moved my hands over to his head and stroked his hair. As greasy and disgusting as everyone thought it was, it wasn't. It felt like silk running through my hands. As he kissed his way back up to my breasts and took off my bra I grasped his hair even harder as he kissed them tenderly. I'd never been touched this way, and it all felt so good.

He kissed his way back up to lips and gave me another passionate kiss. He broke it for a second, looked at me deeply, and I started pushing his robes off him. He took my hands in his, put my arms down and started to pull off his own clothes until nothing was left. I smiled as he came back down to my lips and kissed me tenderly. He then kissed his way down even further to my skirt. A single hand went up my skirt and started to rub around me. Another moan escaped my lips and the skirt flew off within an instant. All that was left was my underwear and that didn't stand a chance. But it stayed on a bit longer as Snape teased me by rubbing his hands around. I couldn't stand it anymore so broke out of my good girl image and started to moan out orders.

"Severus… take me now…" I said panting with joy. He chuckled a bit as he pulled off my underwear, sliding his hands down my legs and sending chills up my spine. When they were finally off he still teased me by panting around my already hot area. Again I could stand it.

"Severus...!"

He moved his head back up to mine and was barely inches away from my lips as I felt something enter me. I let out a long and loud moan as he smirked and started moving back and forth, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. I looked at him as he slowly started going in further and further until he was hitting every spot possible to make this feel as amazing as it was. As I got tighter and tighter, my breathing became heavier and I leaned up to lock Severus in a hard kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he started pulling out all the way and slamming back into me. He fondled my breasts as I broke off the kiss, moaned uncontrollably and screamed out his name as I had reached the most intense part. He could feel how wet I was as I climaxed and started to moan a bit as well. As I finished tensing and closing in on him he leaned back in and kissed me as hard as he could, knowing he'd done a good job. He then pulled out, kissed his way down to my entrance, and licked all of the juices that he's been able to make me produce. I couldn't stop from letting moan after moan escape from my lips and with each moan he licked harder and smiled.

When he was fully satisfied, he returned back to my lips, and before they touched he smirked.

"Not the kind of detention you were expecting Miss Granger?"

"Not at all."


End file.
